freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, Bonnie acts as the other animatronics do; hunting down any human (or any endoskeleton without a suit) in the area and forcibly stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, usually killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a large, purple, animatronic bunny. Onstage he carries an electric guitar and has a red bow-tie. Excluding his head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's except a different color. His irises are of a light red color. He can sometimes be seen with his endoskeleton's eyes exposed when looking through the backstage camera. He is most likely a reference to Robbie the Rabbit from the Silent Hill series, only he doesn't wear any clothes but a bow-tie. Locations He starts the night at the Show Stage, along with his band-mates Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into the office, he appears in the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and he only ever approaches from the left side. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches the office is likely due to his ability to instantly move to any room in the building. Bonnie also has a special ability in which he can disable the cameras temporarily as he moves to another area. Unlike other characters who walk from area to area, Bonnie can teleport quickly to anywhere in the restaurant. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night. On nights four and five, while standing at the camera outside the office, Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. On any night backstage, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the camera, staring directly into it, his eyes also missing but are replaced with pin-prick sized white pupils. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is unaware and viewing the cameras, quiet groaning noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and end the game. The noises can be heard below. Similar noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack the player. The only way for the player to avoid being killed once Bonnie is waiting for them is to continue to view the Monitor until 6 AM. Audios Trivia * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. *On nights 1-3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics. *Bonnie is the only animatronic seen carrying an instrument during the night. Freddy is seen idle with his microphone. *Rarely, upon looking backstage, the player can see an eyeless Bonnie with tiny, glowing white irises, resembling "Golden Freddy", looking very closely into the camera. Seconds afterwards, the "IT'S ME" messages flash on screen. This can happen on any night and it can be triggered if Bonnie is in the Backstage, bringing the camera up and down several times will cause this change. It is also worth noting that Freddy will also look at you if he's still in the Show Stage area, and should Bonnie be elsewhere when this happens, the heads in the Backstage will also turn to look at you. This has a chance of changing the poster or the nearby surroundings with it. *Bonnie the Bunny might be a reference to Robbie the Rabbit from the Silent Hill series, due to similar appearance, similar names, and killer intentions. Even though Robbie the Rabbit was never an enemy featured in the main series of Silent Hill games (with the exception of Silent Hill: The Arcade), it's implied that he is a sentient being that watches and stalks the player whilst making no on-screen movement. * Bonnie is shown running in the trailer, similar to Foxy. However, this is never seen in the game. It is likely that, to balance the game, Scott removed Bonnie's ability to run and replaced it with the ability to teleport to any room in the building. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. * Bonnie seems to be the only animatronic without eyebrows. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. * Bonnie makes an abnormally human like sound when he approaches the office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking wheezing noises as if it had breathing tubes (or a Trachea), even if the voice box was damaged. This may fit in with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown source is making those noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is highly unlikely. ** Chica makes a similar noise when approaching the office. Gallery Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Hall's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall. 205.png|Bonnie Back Stage. 555.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door. (Click to see) DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Hall, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Back Stage, Brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Back Stage Close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into Camera 2B, brightened. Bonnie_Says_Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off, in the trailer (Click to see) P55YuN4.png|Black-eyed Bonnie, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Ditto, eyeless in the hallucinations. Screenshot_2.png|The eyes of Bonnie's endoskeleton. Bonnie run trailer.gif|Animated: Bonnie running in the game's trailer. (Note: Bonnie never runs in the actual game). BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie at day playing the guitar in the trailer Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures